


Sapphire C

by InstantMix5



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I hope this is going to be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: Autumn King has an agenda: to find Oliver Queen.





	

From the hallway enters a small group of people, all conversing among themselves. A tall young man with small, forward eyes and pale skin strides at the front of them, followed by a beautiful strawberry blonde woman with wide set eyes and a light peach dress outlining her flawless curves. Her voice is harsh and quick, demanding attention from a short, tanned young man with a wide mouth and shoulder length black hair. He argues with the girl, their voices overlapping. Behind them comes a dark haired, bony man in an electric wheelchair. His head turns, a precise smile on his thin lips. 

With a click, the power in the lab cuts out. The computers stop their humming, and the equipment stops ticking from the tables. A deafening silence falls over the four, eyes scouting the darkened room for the reason their power was cut. As if cued, a figure shrouded in sapphire blue leather steps forward from the shadows. The shape moves toward them and touches its chest. A single beep echoes through the room, breaking the silence.

"Tell me where I can find Oliver Queen. Don't bother lying, I know full well you know who he is, Mr. Barry Allen." The taller young man twitches, stepping forward from the group.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

"I don't, I just want you to warn him that I'm coming for him. Call him and tell him," The figure twists to leave, but Barry Allen calls out to the form.

"And what name do I give him?" The shape pauses, turning its head to look over at them.

"Sapfir," And with a shiver of the rigid body, the figure blends and disappears into the darkness. The flights flash back on, and like that flicker, Barry Allen is running. He skids back moments later, his head shaking and chest heaving. 

"He's gone." Barry puffs, bending and inspecting the floor the figure was previously at.

"Was he a meta-human?" The Native American man asks, a frown plastered onto his face. 

"I don't think so, Cisco. If he was, he didn't show his powers. Barry, go ahead and let Oliver know about this incident. I don't think there is much else we can do from here." Barry nods, pulling out his phone and dialing, stepping out of the lab. Cisco steps away to the computer and begins scanning the files for anything tampered. The man in the wheelchair follows, pulling his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dr. Wells, what do you think this Sapfir wants with Oliver Queen?" Dr. Wells looks up to his young employee and offers her a small smile.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Caitlin, but I don't."


End file.
